Total Submission
by CambionTwins
Summary: Santana rewards Brittany for getting a good report card, in a way most wouldn't suspect.
1. Chapter 1

Total Submission

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

_Santana rewards Brittany for getting a good report card, in a way most wouldn't suspect._

Early Saturday morning Brittany was in her room getting everything ready, what is, she getting ready for you might ask, well since Brittany was having trouble getting good grades, Santana came up with a rewards program for Brittany. So every time Brittany gets a good report card, she gets a reward and there's only one type of reward both of them are interested in, and that's the sexual kind.

Brittany's reward this time around is that Santana has to give total control over to Brittany, and be completely submissive towards Brittany. That is why Brittany is getting everything ready, because she simply can't wait to have her way with Santana.

Brittany changed the sheets to red satin, and double checked to make sure she had everything she wanted, out and ready for use. She was dressed in a simple sundress, but underneath she had on short leather shorts and bra on.

When she heard the doorbell ring, she practically ran down the stairs and yelled out "I'll get it". "Ok, darling" she heard her mother yell back, Brittany opened the door with a huge smile on her face. Santana who is on the other side of the door gives, Brittany a risen eyebrow and says "Tell me that's the TV I just heard and not your mother".

"Why would I tell you that? The TV is off" replied Brittany, "We can't have sex while your parents are here, especially not the kind we're about to have" hissed Santana. Brittany smirked at Santana and said "Sure we can, you won't be able to make any noise when I gag you" like it was the most natural answer to give. Santana look at Brittany completely speechless, wondering what she got herself into.

Brittany happy that she rendered Santana speechless quickly grabbed her hand and dragged her up the stairs into her room. As soon as Brittany had Santana in her room she closed the door and pinned Santana too it, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Santana gave into the kiss, giving Brittany full control of the kiss, but let her hands wonder down towards Brittany's ass. But before her hands could reach their destination, Brittany grabbed her wrists and held them above her head.

Brittany broke the kiss, and started to attack Santana's neck biting, licking and sucking. Santana trying her best not to moan is biting her lip hard, as Brittany moved her right leg in-between Santana's putting pressure right where she wanted it most. Santana unable to hold it any longer let out a moan, making Brittany stop everything she was doing.

"Mmm... we can't have you making so much noise." Said Brittany moving towards the bed taking a seat on the edge of the bed, looking at Santana breathing hard against the door where she left her. "Come here" said Brittany becking Santana over with her finger, Santana quite liking this demanding Brittany quickly did as she was told.

Before Santana got to close Brittany said "Stop", Santana standing four feet away from Brittany looked at her questionably. Brittany gave Santana a sexy smile and said "Strip for me, but slowly"; Santana blushed quite brightly by the look in Brittany's eyes. Santana slowly, but surely started taking off her clothes, first her shirt, than her pants, leaving her in only her black lace underwear.

Brittany's eyes became dark blue with arousal, as she watched Santana take off her bra, and panties leaving her naked before Brittany's hungry gaze. Santana not being one to be shy put her hands on her hips and gave Brittany a sexy pose. Brittany stood up from were, she was sitting on the bed and made her way to Santana, running her hands all over Santana's body, not leaving anywhere untouched. Brittany bent down kissing Santana like she had all the time in the world, slowly she turned them around and walked them over to the bed. Santana had her arms around Brittany's neck, letting out soft moans at the gentleness of the kiss; it held so much love and affection behind it.

Brittany breaks the kiss and gives, Santana a loving smile, before pushing her back onto the bed catching Santana by surprise causing her to let out a squeak. Brittany took off her sundress, causing Santana's mouth to go dry, as Brittany stands before her in very short skin tight red leather shorts and bra. Brittany looking down at Santana, smirked at her before sexily climbing on-top of her, Brittany leans down and takes Santana's bottom lip between her teeth and lightly bites on it, causing Santana to let out a very loud moan.

Brittany leans over and takes something from her bedside table, before leaning down and kissing Santana hard enough to make her head spin. While Santana is distracted with the kiss, Brittany takes Santana's hands and cuffs them to her bedpost using handcuffs, which she took from her bed-side table. Santana hearing a click and feeling her wrists restrained, breaks the kiss and looks up, before looking back at Brittany with nothing but trust in her eyes.

Brittany stands up from the bed and goes over to her bed-side table to get a gag, because she knows soon Santana won't be able to stay quite. Climbing back on-top of Santana she gives her one last sweet kiss, before putting the gag on Santana. Cuffed and gagged Santana is now completely at Brittany's mercy, and Brittany is loving every second of it.

Brittany starts at Santana's neck just like earlier only now she is taking her time, nibbling softly from one side of Santana's neck to the other side, before going to Santana's pulse point, making sure to leave her mark before moving on to Santana's collarbone. From Santana's collarbone it was on to her breasts, where Brittany spends more than a little time playing with them, by now Santana could no longer lay still.

Brittany finally deciding that it was time to continue her journey down again, started lightly nibbling her way down, but not stopping were Santana hoped she would. Brittany made her way down and kissed and nibbled her way up and down Santana's legs, paying special attention to her inner thighs. Just a Brittany was about to take her first taste of Santana for the day, there was a knock on the door, Brittany's head shoot up, and Santana gave her a panicked looked.

The End

_Don't hate me hate the luck of the draw, but if you guys want me to continue and finish it with a more "happy" ending let me know._

_For this week I drew; Glee with Brittany and Santana as the characters, with the tags Dom-Sub and interruption. Could have done without, the interruption but fate decided._

_Till next time have fun dreams_

_This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and _


	2. Chapter 2

_For this week I drew; Glee with Brittany and Santana as the characters, with the tags BDSM and Toys. So I decided to finish this fic, rather than write a new one, this chapter won't be long cause it is going to be pure smut._

_Santana rewards Brittany for getting a good report card, in a way most wouldn't suspect._

_We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining._

Total Submission – Chapter 2 – No more interruptions

**Just a Brittany was about to take her first taste of Santana for the day, there was a knock on the door, Brittany's head shoot up, and Santana gave her a panicked looked.**

"Brittany daring, your dad and I are going to go visit your aunt for the day, we'll be back late tonight, when you girls get hungry there's money on the counter next to the fridge, love you, bye." Said Brittany's Mother from the other side of the door, "Okay have, fun" came the quick reply from Brittany.

Brittany knowing her mom was going to wait till she heard Santana say goodbye as well quickly got rid of the gag, allowing Santana to say goodbye as well. Satisfied that both girls said goodbye, Brittany's mom and dad left to go visit her aunt.

Brittany waited till she heard the car drive off, before letting out a sigh of relief, "That was so close" said Brittany. "You're telling me" said a very much still tied up Santana, "Do you want to stop?" asked Brittany, "Never" replied Santana.

Brittany not in the mood to tease anymore got rid of the leather shorts and bra, Santana let out a low groan, and rubs her legs together, checking Brittany out has always been one of her favourite hobbies, and a naked Brittany even better. Brittany smirks at Santana loving that she has such a strong effect on Santana, Brittany reaches under the bed and gets out a small box from under the bed.

Brittany opens the box and takes out what she wants, Santana on the other hand was too busy counting Brittany's freckles to notice what Brittany was doing. By the time Santana really see's what Brittany is up to, her eyes go wide, Brittany has a strap-on, on and is busy applying lube to it, the strap-on is long and thick, bigger than any of their others.

Brittany moves in-between Santana's legs and nudges them apart; Santana opens her legs wide for Brittany. Brittany runs the strap-on up and down between Santana's folds; Brittany cups Santana's face and looks deep into her eyes "If I hurt you in any way for it gets too much, just say stop and I will, ok?" said Brittany seriousness, and love clear in her voice.

Santana gives Brittany the sweetest smile, "Brittany I trust you, and I'll tell you if I want you to stop, but please stop thinking so much and just fuck me" said a very horny Santana. Brittany stops running the strap-on through Santana's folds and places it at her entrance, Brittany pushes the tip in, before placing her left hand on the bed and her right on Santana's hip.

Santana gasps out when Brittany pushes all the way in, leaving her feeling more full than ever before, she doesn't have time to catch her breath as Brittany is thrusting in and out of her hard, fast and deep. Brittany loves how tight Santana is, she can feel how hard it is to move inside of Santana the way her walls try to pull her deeper.

The piece that's on her own clit is driving her crazy, as it is rubbing her just the right way, Santana is so glad that she is no longer gagged cause now she is free to moan and pant as loud as she wants, which right now is very loud. Brittany takes Santana by surprise by giving one very hard thrust making Santana squeak, in surprise before moaning even louder as Brittany went deeper than anyone ever has.

Brittany loving how loud Santana is being keeps thrusting, like that and before long she is reworded by her name being screamed out so loudly that she is sure the neighbours could hear it. Santana saw stars as her orgasm ripped through her body, pleasure just kept on coming as Brittany never stopped thrusting, even though she could barely move the strap-on with the way Santana's walls kept it in place.

When Santana came down from her high, and started to relax she noticed that her hands were free, and Brittany was still thrusting into her just as hard, fast and deep as before. Brittany pulls out of Santana and flips her over, before lifting her onto her knees and thrusting back into her much deeper than before.

Santana grabs onto one of Brittany's pillows moaning so loudly into it, that it could almost be mistaken for screams; she opens her legs more so that Brittany had better access. Brittany wanted to cum so badly right now; she is thrusting as fast as she can, and as hard as she can.

Feeling a bit bold Brittany starts slapping Santana's nice and firm ass, making the girl scream into the pillow. Santana loves when Brittany is rough; it makes her so wet, she just wishes she could get Brittany to be like this more times in to bedroom.

Brittany can feel her release coming it's so close and by the way Santana is moaning she knows she is close too, so she stops slapping her ass. Brittany reaches around and takes Santana's breasts into her hands and pulls Santana up into her lap from behind. Brittany lets go of Santana's breasts, hooks her arms under Santana's thighs than takes a hold of her breasts again.

Santana loves this position as it allows the strap-on to hit her g-stop with every inward thrust, Santana reaches behind her and tangles her hands in Brittany's hair. Brittany hasn't stopped thrusting for even a second, only now she gets to play with Santana's breasts and lick, suck and bit her neck making sure that there was more than just one hickey.

Santana doesn't know how long she'll be able to last, she can already feel her orgasm start to take her away, and there's nothing she can do about it. Brittany can feel that Santana is close once again so she moves one of her hands down and plays with Santana's clit, causing Santana to once again scream Brittany's name from the top of her lungs.

Everything goes white as Santana feels wave after wave of pleasure curse through her body, she feels herself fall onto the bed and shivers when she feels the strap-on being roughly pulled out of her. Brittany turns Santana onto her back, before climbing off the bed and taking off the strap-on, she slowly climbs back on the bed and pulls Santana's legs apart and starts pleasuring Santana to a third orgasm which doesn't even take a minute.

Santana, pulls Brittany up for a kiss, Brittany only gives her a quick kiss before moving to sit on her face. Santana starts licking and sucking right away since she knows Brittany has yet the cum, Santana pulls out all the stops, and pushes two fingers into Brittany for good measure finding her g-stop without even looking for it.

It doesn't take long for Brittany to scream out Santana's name almost as loudly as Santana screamed out her name. Brittany shock as pleasure took over, after being so turn on this release felt so good, Santana brought Brittany down from her high very slowly trying to make sure it last as long as possible.

Once she had the strength to move Brittany move to lay down next to Santana, who instantly cuddled into her side, humming in happiness. Brittany turned to kiss Santana on her forehead, but Santana pulled her down to catch her lips, slipping her tongue into her mouth. After making out for a while the two girls fell into a peaceful sleep.

The End.

_This fic is done there will not be another chapter. I hope you enjoyed this fic, which now has a happy ending just like I promised._

_1) Two fics must be chosen, one m/m and another f/f_

_2) The fics can be the same show, movie, game, cartoon, anime, real person, book or whatever you want; though we do decide which fic we will ultimately write with the same means we decide every other fic, by fate. All Halloween requests will be written down and put in a hat and then we will randomly draw one m/m and one f/f._

_3) Along with your request you should add two tags, we will then do the same with all of the tags entered and draw two for each story, in this way the story will be something good and new._

_4) Last rule, we will think of the story, so do not add a summery with your requests for the Halloween competition. Though we will follow certain guidelines you might add like, "Nico and Percy dress up as each other for Halloween" or "Karma and Amy tease each other with explicit costumes", so let loose those imaginations._

_Till next time have fun dreams_

_This fic was written by Succubi. Work is at AO3 and _


End file.
